A game? GrayXJulius
by Tsukitayio239
Summary: Gray is bored and decides to play a 'game' with the Clockmaker, Julius. What does that mean for Julius? RATED M FOR A REASON! BoyxBoy  yaoi , so if you don't like, don't read.


"Julius! I'm boooored!" Gray whined, placing his hands on Julius' desk, leaning closer to the Clock Maker.

"Then go find something to do, Gray! Go away!" Julius snapped. He was clearly annoyed with Gray's childish behaviour.

"But there is nothing to do." Gray pouted.

Julius shrugged. "That's really not my problem."

Gray quite suddenly got an idea. "But Julius~! I was hoping that we could play a game...!"

Julius wordlessly glanced up at him. Gray, having Julius' attention, continued.

"C'mon. It would be really fun. It involves me..." Gray walked around the desk and stood behind Julius. "You..." He leaned over and whispered the last part into Julius' ear. "And no clothes."

Julius tensed at the last statement, his entire face turning a deep scarlet. "G-Gray!" He stood and glared at the taller man.

"Come on, Julius! I would be so much fun!" Gray took another step, closing the gap between he and Julius. "I promise you'd like it. The game is really quite simple... it starts with a little kissing..." Gray pressed his body closer to Julius. "A little touching..." Gray's hand slid up Julius' shirt and Julius shivered. "You can even suck my cock if you want."

"Gray, stop it!" Julius demanded, trying to push Gray away.

"Why not? Do you want me to suck yours?" Gray took his hand from Julius' shirt and slipped his fingers down Julius' pants.

Julius shook his head furiously and blushed. "No Gray, don't...! Not... not there...! Please!" Julius moaned as Gray's cool fingers wrapped around his length.

"Ah, Julius! You're moaning is just too cute!" Gray smiled, acting like an excited child.

"Fuck... right off." Julius breathed.

"Fuck? Hm, I didn't think you'd be that eager..." Gray smirked and Julius glared at him. He went to say a smart ass retort, but Gray gripped his cock tighter, making him arch his back and moan in please. "Gray...!"

A shiver went down Gray's spine. "Say it again, Julius... Just like that... say my name..."

"Gray..." Julius trembled, his eyes tearing up. It was just too much... "Gray, please..."

"Please what?"

"Stop. Please, stop it."

"Are you positive you want me to stop?" Gray asked, licking his lips.

"I... I..." Julius couldn't even make out a full sentence. His breath was coming out in short gasps because of Gray's hand on his cock.

Gray chuckled darkly. "See? You don't want me to stop, do you? Does it feel good, Julius? Be honest."

Julius looked away, his face red with embarrassment, and he nodded.

"Come on, say it Julius. Do I make you feel good?" Gray licked Julius' exposed neck and Julius let out a moan.

"Yes...! Oh God, yes Gray!" Julius practically screamed it.

Gray smirked. "You sure are pretty horny, aren't you? Has all this teasing really turned you on that much?"

Julius nodded.

"Of all the naughty things, Julius!" Gray said in surprise. He'd never seen this side of Julius... and frankly he was loving it. But on the downside, all of Julius' cute moaning and such had made Gray extremely hard.

"Gray, wait..." Julius wrapped his hand around Gray's wrist, making his hand stop. "Gray... you... you're hard, aren't you?"

Gray felt himself blush lightly. Julius just looked too cute...! "I... y-yeah..." He admitted.

"Well of course you are...! You've been sitting here pleasuring me, and yet you've felt nothing yourself. I'm so mean... you know, I really should help you out with... that, shouldn't I?"

Just the simple suggestion that Julius was making Gray even more excited.

Julius got down on his knees and undid Gray's belt, unzipped his pants. He took Gray's cock in his hand and ran his tongue up Gray's length.

"Shit, Julius..." Gray hissed as Julius licked the tip with his tongue.

"Does that feel good?" Julius asked.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Gray replied. "And it would feel even better-"

"If I sucked on it?" Julius finished with a smirk.

A damn sexy smirk.

Before he could get a reply, he closed his mouth around Gray's cock, the sudden heat making Gray moan. He grabbed the back of Julius' head and shoved his cock deeper down Julius' throat until Julius had his full length.

"Fuck..." Gray moaned, his breath hot and heavy. He resisted the urge to, quite literally, fuck Julius' perfect mouth.

Julius reached his hand down his own pants, stroking his cock. His moans sent a pleasurable shiver down Gray's spine.

"Dammit, Julius... I... I'm gonna... cum..." Gray moaned.

Julius, in response, ran his tongue up Gray's length, then took him in his mouth again. The pleasure was enough to drive a man completely crazy.

Actually, the word 'pleasure' was the years understatement.

This was complete and utter ecstasy.

"Fuck!" Gray bit his lip, trying not to yell as he came into Julius' mouth.

Julius swallowed, licking his lips, taking his hand out of his pants. "How was that?"

"Are you fucking sure you've never done this before?"

Julius blushed and looked away.

"Goddamnit, you're too cute." Gray took Julius' hand and pulled him to his feet. "I could eat you right up~!" He bit Julius' neck, unbuttoning Julius' shirt, slipping it off and tossing it to the floor. He ran his hands over Julius' now exposed torso.

"Wait, Gray." Julius pouted.

"You know it gets me hard all over again when you make those cute faces."

"I know. But there is a problem here."

"What?"

"You still have a shirt on."

A pause. "Ah, that I do."

Gray took his shirt off and let it fall to the floor. "Better?" He asked, standing so close to Julius that he could feel his sweet breath on his lips.

"Much." Julius nodded. He wrapped his arms around Gray's neck and kissed him full, on the mouth. Gray, in response, wrapped his arms around Julius' waist and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Julius' mouth, making him whimper. Gray gripped Julius' hips and began grinding against him, Julius' moans muffled by Gray's lips.

Julius pulled away from the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva from his mouth to Gray's. "Gray... I want you..." Julius moaned.

"Want me to what?" Gray teased.

"I want you to fuck me..."

"What's the magic word?"

"Will you just fuck me already you god damn bastard" Julius growled.

Gray smirked. "That's more like it." He turned Julius so he was facing away from his and Julius gripped the desk for support. Gray slipped Julius' pants and boxers off.

"Hey wait, you said... no clothes." Julius said, looking at Gray's pants.

Gray shrugged. "Do you want me to fuck you or not?"

Julius blushed and said nothing.

"S'what I thought, you horny little fuck." He slid his middle finger in Juluis' ass, making him moan in both pain and pleasure. He added another finger, scissoring Julius' entrance.

His fingers brushed a certain spot inside of Julius and Julius almost screamed out in pleasure. "Oh fuck Gray...! Right there...!"

Gray added another finger and thrust them in and out of Julius. Then, Gray slid his fingers out of Julius, making him whimper at the loss.

"Gray..!" Julius moaned with need.

"I know, I know. Jeez, you have zero patience, do you?" Gray replied, gripping Julius' hips and thrusting into his ass.

Julius bit his lips, holding back a scream. "Gray... I... I... it hurts..."

"I know, the pain will pass." Gray began slowly moving his hips and sure enough, the pain slowly turned into pleasure.

"Faster, Gray..." Julius pleaded. "Fuck me... harder..."

Gray, being nice and obedient, began thrusting his hips faster, making Julius almost scream his name.

"Gray! Ah, Gray! Right there~~!" Julius moaned as Gray hit that spot again.

"Damnit, Julius... You're so fucking tight..." Gray didn't hide a single bit of the pleasure he felt.

"S'not my fault..." Julius replied through gasps of pleasure. "It's yours."

"How... is it mine...?"

"For not fucking me earlier."

Julius tone made Gray's eyes widen. He then smirked and began fucking Julius harder, making sure he made Julius scream.

"Shit, Gray...! I'm gonna... cum!" Julius moaned.

Gray nodded. "Y-yeah..."

A few more, hard thrusts and Julius came along with Gray.

Gray pulled out of Julius and almost fell over.

"Holy mother fucking..." Julius panted. "Now tell me why you didn't fucking do that the first time we met?"

Gray laughed weakly. "Trust me. I've wanted to fuck you since the first time I laid eyes on your cute ass."

Julius blushed, glaring at Gray. "Fuck you."

"Oh, now you want a turn?" Gray asked, smirking.


End file.
